1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photocurable composition and an encapsulated apparatus prepared using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light emitting diode (OLED) may have a structure in which a functional organic layer is interposed between an anode and a cathode, and a high-energy exciton is created by recombination of holes injected into the cathode and electrons injected into the anode. The created exciton moves back to a ground state, thereby emitting light within a specific wavelength band. Organic light emitting diodes may have merits such as self-luminescence, rapid response time, wide viewing angle, ultra-thin thickness, high image quality, and durability.